


Mutual Assurance

by PloppyPlops



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Also this is my favorite crack ship and it's canon, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Ephlivia, Ephraim/Olivia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know all the tags to do, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, This is my first full length smut fic, Vaginal Sex, you can't change my mind on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PloppyPlops/pseuds/PloppyPlops
Summary: With Ephraim always being the one to start them off, Olivia decides it's finally her turn to to initiate things for once





	Mutual Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am, returning after uh... a very long absence. For a while, anytime I'd try to write anything, it just felt as if it wasn't good enough to publish (or even finish in most cases). And now I'm coming back with a smut fic... my very first one, in fact. Well, published one, at least. A friend suggested to me once that to help get out of a writing slump, to try and write either some really low-quality stuff, or to do smut, just to get the "creative juices" flowing, I suppose. And what do you know, it's actually kinda worked. 
> 
> So anyways, I do hope that I've improved considerably over the past several months while I was away, and that I can continued to post things here and there... Just no promises on WHEN anything will actually get done, though. 
> 
> Also I looked back at the things I first posted to here, and oh man, they were not that good in retrospect? I'm going to try and either re-do them entirely at one point, or just write completely new things and hope to forget about my old crappy stuff, lol. Also I have no idea how to indent on here, and it bugs me.

Olivia always was nervous about things like this. 

Even after being together for the better part of a year at this point, and despite her finding Ephraim's embrace to be incredibly warm and comforting, she was still too afraid to initiate any form of physical contact, thinking he might not want a hug before they parted ways, or to hold hands as they walked together. He of course more than made up for this, regularly pulling the dancer into a warm and tender embrace, giving her a kiss on the cheek, even going so far as to cuddle her to sleep every night.

With this well established fear of initiation, Ephraim hardly would've imagined Olivia, the demure little dancer, would ever be the one to start something like this. Would be the one pushing him down onto their bed, and pressing a passionate kiss to his lips as she straddled his lap. She did this all so suddenly, he'd barely even had a chance to react, though he quickly took to returning the kiss, closing his eyes as he did so. Their lips continued to collide for a few moments longer, but as he got over the initial shock of her initiating this, he took notice of her slight trembling. 

“Olivia…” He began, pulling away from the kiss and looking to the dancer who was now seated in his lap, her knees resting on either side of his thighs as she tried to get comfortable, with her arms draping themselves around his shoulders. “You're shaking, are you alright?” 

“Y-Yes, I'm fine!” She replied, clearly not doing fine. The dancer's trademark blush was spread across her face, though it seemed to be even darker and redder than usual, most likely due to the fact she suddenly forced him onto the bed and straddled his lap. “Just, um… a bit nervous is all…” 

“I think ‘a bit’ is an understatement.” Came his reply, a soft chuckle following along as his hands came to rest around her slim waist, his ungloved hands gently caressing her exposed skin for a moment before settling in place.

“Well… I-I'm sure you know why…” 

“I'm going to take a wild guess, and assume it's related to how we're sitting?” He asked with somewhat of a smirk on his lips. “I'll be honest, I wouldn't have expected you to do something like this… it's rather surprising. I like it~”

“D-Don't tease me!” She scolded, or rather, attempted to. 

Anytime she seemed even the tiniest bit angry or upset, her face always scrunched up ever so slightly in a way that he just found adorable. Which in turn, usually resulted in him being unable to stop grinning, and to Olivia, his smiles were damn near infectious. Anytime he was smiling or laughing, she could hardly keep herself from doing the same… that was just one of the many things she couldn't help but love about him. 

“You know that… doing this sort of thing is challenging for me…” She continued after letting out a sigh and casting her gaze off to the side. 

She then felt his thumb and forefinger on her chin, turning her head back towards him, followed by the prince again connecting their mouths, his slightly rough lips mashing against her own plush set. After a few moments, he broke the kiss, pulling away slight as his hand moved up to cup her cheek. 

“I'm sorry, you know I don't mean anything by it…” He apologized, his teal eyes gazing into hers. “Though I meant it… I wasn't expecting any of this. It's very brave of you to start us off, and if I’m being honest, it's a nice change of pace.” 

“Do… you really think so?” She asked, the corners of her lips curling upwards slightly as she giggled a bit. “I-I don't think I'm very brave or anything like that, but… thank you, Eph.” 

She kissed him again, though this time she was a tad more confident about it. Her hand moved upwards, and began to comb it's way through his hair, feeling those soft turquoise locks slip through her fingers as. She repeated this motion over and over again, knowing just how he much he loved it.

He in turn allowed a hand to explore her body a bit, while his other remained on her face, gently stroking her porcelain cheek with his thumb. His adventurous hand took to moving across her exposed back, those fingers of his delicately tracing along her body’s tiny little curves and contours. Eventually though, his little explorer would come to rest upon her shapely rear end, giving it a light and playful squeeze, the almost doughy flesh squishing delightfully underneath his fingers. 

This elicited a surprised squeak from the dancer, her body jolting slightly in response as her eyes opened. Pulling away from the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting once more.

“Eph…” She whispered, not upset by the sudden action, but rather fairly excited. This had been what she was wanting to happen, after all. And truthfully, she didn’t mind it when he grabbed at her like this… so long as others weren’t around, of course. Whether it was sexual or not, his touch was always gentle and firm, loving and affectionate… It had come to be something she nearly craved, but was always too afraid to ask for, even if it was something as simple as a hug. This had been the first time she’d ever made a sexual advance of any sort towards him, making her desires clear… Though judging from the slight bulge that she felt pressing up at her from below, as well as the look in his eyes as they gazed at each other in silence, she had an inkling that he was more than willing to give her just what she desired. 

He gave her rear another squeeze, this time taking more of it into his hand. She whined in response, burying her face into the crook of his neck, quickly taking to peppering the sensitive skin with little kisses as he continued squeezing, bringing his other hand down to join it's twin in the act. Taking one side in each hand, he began massaging the plump cheeks in slow circles, an action he’d learned she quite enjoyed, but of course was too shy to admit such a thing herself. But as it always did during times like this, her body spoke for her, in the way she quivered slightly, whining and moaning against the flesh of his neck. 

“You know,” He began, his tone having become just a bit quieter, yet simultaneously more playful. “I may be wrong, but I could swear it gets nicer to hold as time goes on.”

She responded by giving his neck a small bite, latching on and ever so softly grinding his flesh between her teeth. This was always able to get him to quiet down, or at least, replace his teasing with little groans of his own, and even the occasional whimper. She looked up at him for a brief moment, an almost mischievous glint in her eyes. She began to suck on the spot she’d chosen, easing up on the biting, now intending on giving him a little ‘love mark’ that he'd have to hide with his collar… Though the first time she gave him one, he hadn't known that it was customary to cover up hickeys, which resulted in plenty of others around the Order learning an interesting detail about their relationship. 

This continued on for about a minute or so, his hands massaging her rear, occasionally trailing along to pay a little bit of attention to her thighs before returning to those plump cheeks, with her sucking and biting at his neck. She eventually disconnected her lips, a tiny strand of saliva dribbling down her chin as she sat up straight to admire her handiwork. 

“You sure do like giving me those… huh?” 

“A-And… you sure do like feeling me up, don’t you?” She playfully retorted after giving the small bruise a quick kiss, though it was clear she was still trying to hold back whimpers as he continued massaging her. 

“Well, you’re allowed to feel me up too, you know.” He snapped back, flashing her a grin. 

But much to his surprise, it seemed she was going to take him up on this offer. She got her own playful expression on her face, though she was still clearly nervous, still not being too confident in what to do when it came to situations like this. Ephraim’s advice their first time was to ‘Do what came naturally’, and she’d stuck with it ever since… though she was still a tad awkward about it at times. But before she could do anything, a concerned expression spread across his features.

“Actually, wait,” His grin momentarily fading a bit as his brow furrowed. “You don't think… Myrrh will interrupt us again, do you?” He asked, clearly worried that the young girl would try to come pay them a visit like she had the last time they tried to be intimate like this. “I’d… rather her not accidentally walk in on us, considering she doesn’t always knock.”

“Oh... she's off having fun with Tiki and Fae.” Olivia replied, in an almost proud tone. “I made sure to set up a little ‘sleepover’ with the three of them so that she can't bother us this time...” 

“I'm impressed… you really did go all out with this, didn't you?” He replied, his grin returning in full force.

She didn't offer a verbal response, instead simply pushing him down to where he lay on his back. A hand reached up, taking off her headband and casually dropping it to the floor behind her, followed by her working to undo her ponytail. Moments later, the dancer's hair came loose, those pink waterfalls cascading around her shoulders and flowing down her back, leaving the prince's mouth hanging open slightly as he bore witness. She let down her hair nearly every night before they went to sleep, but he never found it any less beautiful the way it seemed bounce slightly as it fell, resting in just such a way that it perfectly framed her face.

Sliding her hands up underneath his clothes, her eyes briefly met his as her soft palms glided across the warm surface of his skin. Slowly, her hands came back down, grabbing at the hem of his tunic and lifting it up, to which he responded by raising his arms, allowing her to take it off and toss it to the side. She felt her face grow even warmer as his muscular and scar ridden chest was in full view. She'd seen the prince shirtless countless times now, though it was a sight she hadn't quite gotten used to yet. Her hands ran up his front, feeling his muscular frame, stopping now and then to trace a fingertip along one of the many scars that littered his body. 

“I swear, you have more of these each time we do this…” She remarked, her nail lightly poking at a particularly large mark. “You’re still too reckless in battle. Y-You make me worry, sometimes…” 

“I’ve never lost a fight, love… you know this.” He replied, watching as her fingers moved along. “And I don’t intend to, especially now that I have someone like you waiting for me to come back safe~”

She could only give him a bashful smile in response, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips, before moving on to his jawline, then his neck, gradually proceeding her way down his torso, peppering him with kisses all along the way. The prince absolutely loved the feeling of her plush little lips pressing against his body, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he enjoyed this. She gradually slid down onto the floor in front of the bed as she went lower and lower, eventually reaching a small roadblock, his trousers. But as she began to fumble with them, attempting to pull the last bit of clothing off of him, he spoke up.

“Ah ah, Olivia…” He playfully chided, grinning down at her. “You can't just completely strip me and remain fully clothed yourself.” Not that her attire would really be considered ‘fully clothed’ by anyone's standards anyways. “Why don't you even things out a little bit?~”

She made a small pouty face in response to this, although she simply couldn't bring herself to refuse her beloved, even if she wanted to. Silently, she sat up straight, and reached her hands around to her back, grabbing at the strings holding her top on, fumbling with them for a few moments before feeling it all come loose. After the cloth that held her sizable bust was removed, her breasts bounced a tiny bit as they were set free.

“I-Is this better… love?” She asked, her voice quiet and just a bit shaky. 

“Of course, dear,” Came his reply, his playful grin having transitioned into a softer, kinder smile. He'd brought himself back up to where he was sitting, his hands placed at his sides as his eyes took in the sight before him. “I just want things to be fair~”

“Silly…” She muttered, trying to hide a sheepish smile as she scooted back in, reaching down and removing one of his boots, the second one following moments later. 

Then she began working on his pants once more, which he assisted her in removing by lifting himself up for a moment as she pulled them down, leaving him completely nude. Once they were laying crumpled up on the stone floor beside her, Olivia was face to face with the prince's manhood, now being fully erect and ready for action. She froze up for a moment as she stared at it, the impressive length causing her face to burn hotter than before and turn an even darker shade of red. Just as she had yet to grow accustomed to the sight of his bare chest, this too was something she hadn't yet gotten used to, and had a feeling it would be some time before she did so.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her hand up, wrapping her slender fingers around his fairly meaty girth, feeling it pulse and throb against her palm. Wordlessly, she began to gently move her hand along his shaft, stroking him as she leaned in to give the tip a tiny kiss. She started dragging her tongue along the sides of his hardened rod, the silky little muscle gliding along the flesh, coating it in her saliva. She would stop now and again as she went along, pausing to massage particular spots with her tongue for a moment before moving on.

These actions all culminated in Ephraim biting at his bottom lip, tiny little grunts and even the occasional whine of pleasure coming forth from him. He had to admit, she'd become somewhat skilled at this. She'd been incredibly nervous about doing this at first, with Cherche being the one to suggest she tend to the prince with her mouth. Olivia almost outright rejected the idea immediately, the thought of doing something like this being too embarrassing for her to handle. It had taken some convincing on the wyvern rider’s part, but she insisted that Ephraim would love it… and judging from the way Ephraim always seemed to moan and whimper whenever she did this, it seemed the woman had been right, though it turned out to be much more difficult than the dancer had initially thought it would be. But after attempting it a few times, with the first two tries ending abruptly due to Olivia getting too nervous to continue, she'd figured out how to adequately perform this lewd act, even coming to enjoy it to a certain extent, though it was mostly because she knew just how much he loved it.

Bringing a hand up, he began to gently stroke her hair, pushing it away from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear as he watched his precious little dancer so lovingly tend to him. She went back to the head, placing another kiss on it. But instead of pulling away, or working down the sides of his shaft again, her lips instead parted, the tip disappearing into the warm cavern of her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, licking up any pre that was leaking out. She didn't particularly love the taste of it, but she didn't hate it either, as it wasn’t nearly as salty or bitter as what he would release upon reaching climax. She flicked her eyes upwards for a brief moment, making eye contact with the prince, who was now biting at his lip, trying to contain his cute little whimpers. 

She began to gradually take more of him into her mouth, those plush lips of hers engulfing his cock as she slid down, getting just a little over halfway before needing to stop, not wanting to gag herself or obstruct her breathing too much. Her hand tended to what wasn't in her mouth, gently pumping it as she began to bob her head up and down, massaging the underside of his shaft with her tongue. The prince's moans began to fill the room, despite his efforts to contain them. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, watching as his throbbing length slid in and out of her mouth… one could hardly imagine this was the same Olivia that used to be too timid to even talk to the prince a year prior. But thanks to him, she'd grown more comfortable with many things, even now willing to service him with her mouth just to bring her beloved prince pleasure. 

Though eventually she decided that she'd done enough, not wanting this to go on for too long and make him finish in her mouth. She'd learned one of her previous times performing this act that sticking around until he reached orgasm was… less than pleasant for her, considering the bitter taste of the end result. Pulling her head back from him, her mouth disconnected from his cock with an audible pop. 

“You’re not going to finish the job?” He remarked, pulling his hand back from her hair. “I was really liking that… what are you going to do instead?~” 

“Y-You already know the answer to that…” She replied, her head turned to the side, her cheeks redder than ever. “And… what did I say about teasing me?”

“Ah… Of course, sorry.” Came his reply, bringing a hand up to nervously rub at the back of his neck. 

She sighed, and stood back up, bending down to press a kiss to his cheek. “I can’t stay mad at you… even if I wanted to.” He grinned in response, leaning forwards a bit to return this gesture, his lips brushing against her blazing cheeks before she stood up straight. After taking a deep breath, she hooked her thumbs around the waist of her bottoms, before pulling them down, exposing her neatly trimmed and moist crotch to the prince. Stepping out of the now damp panties and tossing them aside, she again straddled his lap, this time there being a lack of any barriers between their bodies. 

She again ran her hands up his chest, coming up to rest just shy of his shoulders. He was surprised that she didn’t provide him an opportunity to give her own nethers a little bit of extra attention like she’d done for him, but from the way she was now gently grinding against him, his erection rubbing against her dripping slit, he could tell she desperately wanted to get to the main event. 

“P-Please…” She whispered, her eyes closed as her body grew hotter and hotter. “I’m ready, Eph.” He responded by reaching down to take his cock into his hand, now lining it up with her entrance, the tip slightly spreading apart her lower lips as it pressed against them. 

A soft whine came from the dancer as he slowly pushed past those lips, the head of his cock peeking in for a moment before pressing onwards. She lowered herself down on his shaft, gasping with every inch that slid in, her hands moving up to his shoulders, nails softly digging into his flesh as she gripped at him. She could feel it pushing further and further inside, her inner walls stretching to accommodate his size, able to even feel him pulse within her as she adjusted to the snug fit. Once it was completely inside, she weakly slumped against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, now gripping at his back, with his own hands again taking their place upon her rear end.

“E-Eph…” She moaned out softly, her voice quiet and shaky. “It’s… okay to start moving.” 

Giving a small nod in response, he planted a kiss on the top of her head. Slowly, he began to move his hips, using his hands to gently lift her up a bit, only to lower her back down a moment later, his cock thrusting into her. She whimpered in response, tightening her hold on him as he began to settle into a slow and gentle rhythm. Up and down she went, feeling his rod slide in and out of her quivering folds with ease, thanks to just how slick they were. She closed her eyes, and focused on this feeling, the sensation of his cock rubbing against her velvety walls being better than anything she’d ever tried to accomplish with just her fingers alone before she’d met him.

“Ephraim…” She whined, her nails leaving tiny imprints on his flesh. “P-Please, don’t stop…” 

“Didn’t plan on it~” He whispered back, his breath hot against her ear as he went to nibble at it.

Now having warmed up a bit, her insides getting adjusted to his size, she began to assist him, weakly rocking her hips in time with his own motions. Her loose hair began bouncing along with each movement she made, while her breasts squished against his chest as their burning bodies ground together, those soft mounds contrasting with his solid layer of muscle.

He eventually decided that this was enough of this position, that it was time he switch things around a bit. And thankfully, he knew just what she liked.

Suddenly taking tighter hold of her, he scooted backwards a bit and rolled over, eliciting a surprised squeak from the dancer. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening, her mind having been preoccupied with trying to keep her hips moving despite how she felt sapped of any strength. Though once he settled in a bit, adjusting himself to be a bit more comfortable, she offered a weak but affectionate smile. She had to admit that she quite liked this position, feeling his weight on top of her as their bodies pressed against one another, slowly growing hotter and sweatier as they moved... she loved it. 

With Olivia giving him a small pat on the shoulder, indicating for him to continue, he reared his hips back a bit, before slamming them back against her, forcefully ramming his cock into his lover, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Her legs began shaking lightly as she writhed under him, the sudden increase in intensity and pleasure taking her by surprise despite knowing it was coming.

He repeated this motion, again ramming into her, burying himself to the hilt. He did this again and again, her walls clenching tighter and tighter around his length with each successive thrust. The sound of their wet skin slapping together started to echo loudly throughout their room, the prince silently thanking the gods for how thick the stone walls of the castle were, effectively sound proofing their chambers. Ephraim was now in full control of the pace of their lovemaking, with Olivia simply laying there and taking the fierce pounding he gave her.

Though truthfully, this was how she liked it the most. Of the few different positions they’d tried out during their little ‘nights of passion’ together, the pair found that this was the best one, especially for Olivia. The feeling of her prince thrusting into her relentlessly, causing the bed to shake and creak ever so slightly with each motion, while she could just lay back and let him do as he pleased with her… She felt like she simply couldn’t get enough. She hungrily pulled him into another deep kiss, their tongues dancing together as they ravenously made love. Every now and again they broke away to give themselves a chance to catch their breath, but the instant their eyes would again meet, they could hardly keep themselves from going at it. 

Her orgasm came without warning. Her body tensed up as she rapidly approached her climax, that now familiar feeling of pressure building within her, bringing the girl to an explosive release. Her toes curled as she disconnected their lips, a lurid moan clawing its way out of her throat while her nails dug into his skin as far as they could without breaking the flesh. Her insides clamped down around the cock penetrating her with a vice-like grip, with Ephraim now finding it even harder and harder to stave off his own climax, not wanting to risk getting her pregnant. 

“EPHRAIM!!!~” She cried out, a look of pure orgasmic bliss on her face as she bucked her hips, riding out her intense climax. Just before he was going to finish moments later, her legs wrapped around his waist as he attempted to pull out. This caught him by surprise, causing him to furrow his brow, his own orgasm being on a hair trigger now. She let go of his back, and searched for his hands, taking them into her own as she laced their fingers together. 

“O-Olivia!” He said through gritted teeth, desperately trying his best to hold himself back. “I can't…”

“D-Do it, Eph…” Came her response, along with a small nod. “It's okay… please~”

He always found it hard to say no to her.

Grinning, he dove back in for a sloppy kiss, pinning their locked hands to the bed, mustering up all the force he could to give a few final thrusts. He pushed himself as deep into her as he could, his cock twitching slightly before releasing it's load, a moan echoing from the prince's mouth into her own. She could feel it within her, his cock pulsing as rope after rope of his hot seed shot out, coating her insides with the pearly white mixture. It was a feeling unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Holding his hands like this as they messily swapped spit, his seed filling her up to the brim… she couldn't place it, but something about this felt...

It felt right. 

He'd rolled off of her after his orgasm wound down, falling to the side as his cock slipped out of her now gaping hole, allowing a small stream of his cum to flow out of her, staining the sheets below. With one set of their hands still joined together, they stared at the ceiling, their chests heaving in tandem as they attempted to recover from what had just happened. 

“Thank you…” She said weakly after a minute of nothing but their combined heavy breathing filling the air. She scooted in closer to him, moving to lay her head on his chest while her arms wrapped themselves around his sweaty torso, holding him tightly. “That was our… b-best time yet.” She said with a small sigh, closing her eyes as she rested against him. He in turn slipped his arm around her, giving her a little squeeze as he looked down at her. 

“No, thank you, my precious little dancer… after all, tonight wouldn’t have happened without you~.” He brought his other hand up to brush her hair to the side, the loose and now slightly sweaty strands being pushed behind an ear. “I'm proud of you. But…” A look of concern took over as his eyes drifted down towards her stomach. “What if you… fall pregnant? Are we even ready to be parents?” There was a clear tone of fear and worry in his voice. As good as it felt to release inside of her, the consequences of such an action were now weighing heavily not only on his mind, but hers as well.

Sure it was risky to have done this, and though she wouldn’t admit it right then, the decision to let him finish inside of her had been a hasty one, made on a whim in the heat of the moment. If she truly did end up pregnant, they would need to take responsibility… having a child would definitely prevent her from going into battle, likely restricting her to performing basic tasks around the castle. But the thought of having a child with her beloved prince? The man who did nothing but love and respect her, and help her grow as a person? She would go to the ends of the earth for him. Having a child with this man, her prince, with Ephraim... it sounded perfect, even if it was earlier than they may have initially planned.

“And that's not even to mention the fact we're in the middle of a war… an-” 

A single finger pushed against his lips as she smiled up at him, stopping the prince in his tracks. 

“Hush about that… if it happens, then… it happens.” She didn't sound nearly as concerned about it as he did, which both worried him, and set him somewhat at ease. “After all… I-I already swore to you that I'd never leave your side. This doesn't change a thing…” 

She then lowered her head a bit after saying this, with all the possible consequences of her split-second decision still going through her mind. Suddenly, she felt his lips on the top of her head, followed by a hand gently caressing those silky pink locks of hers. Lifting her head up once more, she met the prince's gaze, his eyes filled with the same surprising warmth and love that made her fall for him in the first place. 

“I would love nothing more than for you to be the mother of my children, Olivia.” He said softly, leaning his head down to nuzzle his face into her hair, taking a deep breath in through his nose. “You are going to be my queen, after all~” 

Her cheeks burned against his chest as she heard this, the dancer having again hid her face.

“I'd… I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who's made it to the end found some enjoyment! As always, constructive criticism and comments are appreciated, and thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
